


My Neighbor is a Vampire (Amypilier Version)

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Best Friends, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Human/Vampire Relationship, Male-Female Friendship, Secrets, Vampire Bites, Vampire Family, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: A new Family Moves Into Mark's Neighborhood and they seem strange and cooky so Mark wants to know More About Them.This is my Amypilier Version of this Story, I also have a Septilier Version to :) (i like this version better)





	1. New Movers

Mark was working on a new video and he heard a truck backup outside. Mark was curious so he paused on his editing and opened his shades and saw it was a moving truck and a black SUV was behind it. Mark watched a lady with sunglasses and a black umbrella get out of the passenger side. Then a girl wearing a black dress and also wearing sunglasses. The last person to step out was a middle-aged man. 

The girl had dark brown hair. Mark liked dark brown girls and he smiled. Mark was wondering why this girl’s mother had an umbrella when there was no rain. Mark shrugged his shoulders and kept looking. The girl with the brown hair looked up and Mark could swear she was looking right at him. Mark jumped back and shut the shades. 

Amy’s mother looked at her “Amy, what’s wrong dear?” Oh nothing mother I saw someone.” “Well that’s weird the agent said this neighborhood is dead during the day so you probably saw a cat or something in the window?” “Amy just shrugged she knew what she saw and she saw a guy staring at her. 

Mark went back to his computer and sat down, he had a weird feeling about this new family moving into his neighborhood and he wanted to get some answers. The next day Mark deiced to be nice and made a gift basket and headed over to the new neighborhoods house. Mark brushed off his hands and rang the doorbell, he waited a few minutes and he saw someone look out the window, it was the girl with the brown hair. 

Mark waved, the girl shut the shades and then Mark heard footsteps and the door opened. The girl with the brown hair stood there and quickly pulled Mark into the house. “Hey, what are you doing?!” the girl just pushed him on the couch and took the gift basket out of his hands and put it on the table. 

The girl with the brown hair paced the room “who are you and what are you doing at my house?” Mark looked at her “well first off I was just trying to be nice and say hello as you’re my across the street neighbor." Amy just looked at him “well its nice to meet you um?” “Oh sorry I’m Mark, Mark Fischbach” Mark put out his hand for Amy to shake. 

Amy looked at his hand and nodded taking her hand into his own and shook it. “I’m Amy.” Mark smiled and pulled away his hand it felt so cold and Mark just wondered if the house was cold or something. “Well its nice to meet you Amy, so what brings you to LA?” “My folks are from Ohio, my dad had a new job and we had to come here.” Amy had to lie the townsfolk of her town ran her and her family out of town with pitchforks and stakes. 

Mark nodded “well, that’s cool welcome to the neighborhood, where are your folks?” “Oh mum and da are at their job, I stay home and work on my YouTube channel.” Mark was taken back “you work for YouTube also, so do I.” Amy smiled, trying her best to hide her fans. “Oh very cool how many subs you got?” I got nineteen million.” Dam that’s a lot I’m catching up though, I just started so I’m coming around.” 

Mark smiled “ah small youtuber, I know how that is don’t worry just keep working at it and you will climb on numbers.” “I don’t know but maybe we can play a game sometime, I wouldn’t mind a friend.” Mark smiled “sure, I’d like that, well I must be going Amy, here text me sometime.” Mark wrote down his number and handed it to her. 

“Thanks, I will bye Mark.” Mark smiled and waved and headed back to his house once inside he started to ponder that something was up with this Amy girl, why was her hand so cold and it sure sounded like she was hiding something about when she moved here. Mark shrugged it off and went to go record some more videos. 

Amy’s folks came back home from their outing which was gathering up some humans for the feeding, Amy’s dad brought in a young male around Amy’s age and pushed him in front of Amy. Amy smiled “thanks dad I’m starving.” Amy pushed the guy down on the couch and sunk his fangs into the guy’s neck and drank him dry until there was no more. 

Amy’s mother came in and she hissed “Amy, did you have another human in here today?” Amy wiped her mouth “yes mother, the neighbor that lives across the street he came over today, his name is Mark.” Amy’s mom looked at her with her eyes “Amy, you know we cant trust humans anymore we must feed on them and just use them as pawns.” Amy sighed “I know mom but this guy was nice and he was around my age, I just want a friend.” 

Amy’s mom sighed “well fine, I will allow it but please be careful.” Amy nodded “now head up to your room the sun will be up soon and you need to sleep.” Amy nodded and trotted up to her room, she looked out her window and saw a faint glow coming from Mark’s window. “Mark must be editing, gosh he stays up late I will have to watch his videos later tonight.” 

Amy got into her bed and went to sleep before the sun came up, later that night Amy deiced to visit Mark. Once the sun went down Amy made sure her folks were out and she snuck out of the house and headed over to Mark’s house. Amy knew she could trust ark and she was going to tell him everything. Amy went up to the door and rang Mark’s doorbell. 

Mark heard his doorbell ring and he saw a dark figure standing outside. “Hmm wonder who that could be?” Mark headed downstairs and opened the door to find Amy standing there. “Oh hi Amy, what can I do for you?” Amy smiled “hey Mark, could I come in, no one is home at my place and I was kind of lonely.” “Oh, yeah sure come on in.” Mark opened the door for Amy to come in. “So, what you want to do?” 

“Oh, I was wondering if we could just chill and talk you know get to know each other.” Mark looked at her “oh um, yeah sure come on we can go chill in my room.” Amy nodded and followed him, she could tell Mark was nervous about something by the beat of Mark’s heart but he just calmed himself and all. Mark showed Amy his bedroom and his video set up and everything. 

Once they were done Mark sat at his deck and Amy was on Mark’s bed. “So, what did you want to talk about?” “Mark if I tell you something do you promise not to freak out?” Mark looked at her “oh, um yeah sure Amy, what’s up?” Amy took a deep breath and let it out slowly “I’m a vampire.” Mark blinked and looked at Amy “you’re a vampire?” Amy nodded “yup, my whole family is.” 

Mark got up and paced, Amy had to stop him “can you please stop that, the racing of your heartbeat is killing me right now.” Mark stopped “wait, you can hear my heartbeat?” “Yes I can just one thing I can do as a vampire.” Mark sat down next to her “so what you suck blood and all that scary stuff?” Amy laughed “yes but we are not scary, think of us as the Adams family.” So all that jazz about you moving because of your dad’s job that isn’t true, is it?” 

“No, we had to move from Ohio because we got chased out of town.” “Oh, wow Amy that is terrible.” Mark placed a comforting hand on Amy’s knee. “Gosh you’re so cold.” Amy shrugged “yeah, it sucks I’m used to it though, so can I trust you not to say anything about us?” Mark nodded “yeah, you can trust me I wont say a word.” 

Amy smiled her fangs showing a bit. “Good, because if you do I will have to kill you” her eyes flashing yellow. Mark jumped back and Amy just laughed. “I’m kidding you big doof, I won’t do that to you. Now my folks, that is a different thing, so we will just keep this between us. My mom knows about you already but she’s ok with us being friends. 

Mark smiled and laughed “ok, good having a vampire friend isn’t so bad.” Amy smiled and hugged Mark.


	2. Friends to Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Amy Have Been Friends for a Good While now, but Mark Wants More Than Just Friends.

It has been a good few years now since Amy the vampire moved into Mark’s neighborhood and they have become very close friends. Mark has had the courage to ask Amy out but he didn’t know how to do it, dating a vampire sounded kind of odd. 

A knock at his door made him jump out of his skin and he looked out the window and Amy saw him and waved flashing a big fanged smile. Mark just laughed and opened the door letting the vampire into his home. Chica came running up to Amy and demanded to be petted. Mark lived on his own now and Amy did to they were still neighbors. Amy’s parents where able to go back to Ohio because there was peace with all vampires. 

Amy didn’t want to go back because she wanted to stay with Mark and if she left, she would of lost contact with Mark and never would of seen him again. So Amy deiced to move a few houses down from Mark so they could still hang out and be best friends. Mark was still working hard on his YouTube channel and Amy’s has become very popular in the last few years. Except his channel was at night so all of her fans knew her as the youtuber midnight uploader. Amy just went by the username Planet Pebbles. 

Chica ran off after Amy joked and kind of scared her with her hissing and fangs, Chica whined and ran outside into the backyard. Mark just rolled his eyes “do you have to scare her everytime you come over?” Amy shrugged “I’m sorry, its just she is so hard to get off me and her heartbeat goes crazy, I don’t want to end up biting her, you know what it does to me.” 

Mark just nodded “yeah, so what brings you over here today?” “Well, I was wondering tonight there is an event going on it’s a costume event thing and me being a vampire already I would fit in pecretfly and no one will know I’m a real vampire.” Mark shrugs “oh, but what about, you know biting people. It’s going to be crazy in there with sounds and everything?” Amy pulled a pill bottle out of her pocket “ah, I got this little buddy here, it’s a pill I can take to control my urges to bite people and lash out.” 

“Oh, where did you get that?” “My mom, she sent it to me from Ohio, it’s a new pill they made in Ohio for vampires so that is how the peace treaty started and now vampires and humans can live as one anywhere.” “Oh, that’s awesome, so now when we are hanging out and my heartbeat starts racing say we are running or playing a game you wont lash out and try to bite me, like you have in the past.” 

Amy shook her head “nope, everything should be fine, but gosh Mark you don’t know how much I want to bite you.” Amy covered her mouth after saying that Mark’s eyes went wide. “Whoa, what you want to bite me, why?” Amy shrugged “I don’t know, you just look so good and I bet your blood is so pure, I could tell. When I listen to your heartbeat when we are just sitting watching a movie or playing a game, it sounds so healty and I can tell right there that your blood is pure and rich.” 

Mark was a little scared but calmed down, he had a secret crush on Amy as we were told in the start of this. “Amy, listen what if I let you bite me?” Amy’s eyes lit up yellow “y, you would let me bite you, but what if I go to far, I don’t want to kill you Mark. I, I like you, you’re my only human friends. Well if you count Wade and your other youtuber friends, but you’re the only one I really hang out with.” 

Mark took Amy’s cold hand into his and placed it on his chest. Mark’s heartbeat was racing like a jackrabbit. “Oh, god Mark your killing me here.” Mark took a deep breath “sorry, Amy listen the years we have been friends, I, I have drawn a liking to you, a lot and I, I want to know if you will be my vampire girlfriend?” 

Amy looked at Mark, “Mark, really you want me to be your girlfriend, but isn’t it weird to date a vampire?” Mark sighed “I don’t care, I love you with all my heart and I know somewhere deep inside that cold body of yours and un-beating heart of yours, you love me, don’t you?” Amy sighed “yes, Mark I do love you.” 

“Well, then can we try this?” Mark looked at Amy, Amy smiled and reached up with a clawed finger and swiped away Mark’s hair from his eyes and placed her hand onto Mark’s cheek feeling the warthm from it. Mark felt the cold hand agasint his cheek and he placed his hand onto it. Mark and Amy locked eyes and leaned in and kissed. Amy sprung back and her eyes glowed yellow. “Whoa, that was nuts, I felt like a big burst of lust though my whole body.” 

Mark nodded “so did I, maybe we were meant to be mates, soulmate.” Amy smiled and looked at Mark, Amy grabbed Mark’s hand and led him to Mark’s bed. Mark are you sure about this, once I bite you, you will be mine and you won’t be able to have anybody else.” Mark nodded “yes Amy I want to be yours, and yours only.” Amy nodded and laid Mark down on the bed and climbed up to him and she took her hand and turned Mark’s head to the side, relieving the pulsing vein in Mark’s neck. 

Amy took her finger and ran it down the juggler vein, feeling the pulse on her finger. “You ready Mark?” Mark nodded “ok, it will hurt for the first bite but after a while the pain will go away and I promise I will be gentle.” Mark nodded “I trust you Amy.” Amy nodded and opened her mouth and let her fangs come out and latched onto Mark’s neck. Mark hissed out in pain but once Amy started sucking and taking his life force Mark eased into the pain and sighed. It felt like pleasure and pain all in one. 

Amy could hear Mark’s heartbeat pounding in her ears, she ran a hand though Mark’s hair and calmed him down. Amy started to hear Mark’s heartbeat it was slow to almost the point of death and she knew it was time to stop. Amy unlatched herself from Mark’s neck and licked at the wound and it closed up and healed right away. 

“Mark, Mark open your eyes.” Mark blinked a few times and opened his eye sbut he saw his own blood on Amy’s lips and he gasped out and closed his eyes again. “Oh, fuck I’m sorry Mark.” Amy wiped her mouth and ran a hand though Mark’s hair. “Its ok, its gone I’m sorry you had to see that.” Mark opened his eyes and felt his neck where Amy bit him. “So, am I okay?” 

“Just lay still and let me listen.” Mark nodded and lay still on his back and let Amy listen. Amy listened to Mark’s heartbeat thump, thump, thump. “For just being bit you are still strong and fine Mark, but now you need food and a drink and then sleep.” Mark nodded and Amy helped him up as he was woozy from the bloodless and got himself something to eat and drink. 

After all that Mark fell asleep. Amy just laid by him and watched Mark sleep, it was nearing dawn so Amy had to go home, as she couldn’t be out in the sun. Amy kissed Mark’s cheek and told him she would see him tonight. Mark nodded and mumbled in his sleep. “I love you Jack.” 

“If Amy’s heart could beat it would beat so fast “I love you to Mark, goodbye.” Amy turned into a bat and flew to her house. 

Time skip 

A few more years go by and Amy and Mark are fully a couple now and all. Mark has been Amy feed from him for a good while now but he is tired of being a human. Mark is getting older and Amy is still the same age and its weird with Mark being almost in his forty’s now and Amy is still her in twenties. It was time to change this. 

Amy is lying on the bed, watching some cheesy vampire movie, laughing at how everything is wrong about it when Mark walks in and flops onto the bed. “Hi Markimoo, what’s up?” Mark looks at Amy, Amy I have something I want to ask you.” “Oh” Amy turns off the TV “what’s up?” 

Mark gets up and starts pacing “ah, Mark stop that.” “Oh, yeah sorry I forgot you don’t like pacing.” Mark sits on the bed next to Amy “Amy I want to be a vampire, like you.” Amy looked at Mark “finally! You don’t know how many year I have waited for you to say that to me.” Mark smiled “yeah, I want to be with you forever Amy. I love you and I’m in my forty’s and your still twenty-seven its weird to me. 

So I rather be a vampire and stay this age and be with you forever.” Amy nodded and hugged him “yeah, well let’s do it.” Mark nodded “well, what do you have to do for me to become like you?” “Well, you may not like it but first you need to die, then I have to bite into my own wrist and open your mouth and put my blood into your system and then the change will start. 

You will come back undead but as a vampire like me.” “Whoa, well that is a lot to take in.” Amy held his hands “are you really sure you want this Mark, think of your family, friends and fans.” Mark sighed “I know, we will have to tell them sooner or later and no more cons no more Pax but as long as I’m with you, I’m happy.” 

Amy nodded “ok then, let’s do this.” Mark kissed Amy for the final time as a human Amy had him lay down on the bed and once again as she was going to feed from Mark but this time for the final time. Amy kissed him and ran a hand down Mark’s chest, leaving her palm over Mark’s fast beating heart. “I’m going to miss hearing this amazing heartbeat though.” Mark sighed “I’m going to miss having one, but it is what it is.” 

Amy nodded “ok, here we go, I love you Mark.” “I love you to Amy.” Amy swooped down and plunged her fangs all the way into Mark’s throat and Mark gasped out and Amy felt his heartbeat pick up and she began to suck and take Mark’s life-force all the way until the final drop and final heartbeat. Amy heard the final beats in her ear, thump, thump, thump… until it stopped. 

Amy unlatched herself and a small blood tear ran down her cheek but she knew Mark wasn’t gone for good, she bit into her own wrist and squeezed some of her own blood and into Mark’s mouth and waited. Mark took a deep breath and gasped and opened his eyes that glowed a bright red. 

“A, Amy?” Amy was crying, blood tears full now and Mark looked at him and hugged him. “Now I can be with you forever.” Mark and Amy hugged and hugged for hours until it was nearing dawn and Amy shut the curtains and all other curtains in the house and they cuddled up on the bed and fell asleep. 

Another few years pass and Mark and Amy had left LA and Amy took him back to Ohio and Amy told his family what happened with Mark becoming a vampire and them being a couple and Mark was accepted into the family as one of their own. A few more months down the road Mark purposed to Amy in the highest tower in Ohio and Amy of course said yes and they had a huge wedding vampire family and Mark’s family and friends.

Mark and Amy lived out all their friends and family, feeding off mortals and living a happy ever after, blood and all. 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also i really want to get into doing requests again, so if there is anybody out there that will like to request a story hit me up 
> 
> i only write Amypilier and Septicshu now i will write Mark and Jack but only as friends that's it. 
> 
> I Write Comedy, Supernatural, near death, and romantic stories. i can write a story with just giving me a pilot or summary and boom there i go so yeah :)


End file.
